The Next Step
by AceOfBlueSpades
Summary: It's been 20 years since Asura's defeat and now new students are stepping up to battle the next evil.But what happens when one of them has the deepest secret in Shibusen? And that secret could plunge the world into chaos. Soul Eater Next Generation story. All OC's are mine.
1. Prologue Part 1

Blue: Nya, hello interwebs! :D TADA! MY FIRST SOUL EATER FANFIC!

Myself: hi! I always like when she's in a good mood.

I: I zone her out.

Blue: *ignores*I've been mulling over this idea for the past month and I've finally got ideas. :D prepare yourself for cliff-hangers! If you have any OC ideas for Witches/Wizards, etc you want in the story, you can pm me.

I: no one gives a –  
Blue: ENJOY! I don't own Soul Eater!

The regular morning sounds of Ace's family and their partners woke her up. Not moving even a centimeter she listened to the sounds echoing down the hall.

"WAKE UP!"

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!"

Thump

"Hehehehehehe!"

Ace's eyes looked over to the doorway as a girl a year younger then Ace with black hair and sky blue eyes ran down the stairs and through the living room into the kitchen. Ace peered through the slits of her eyes wishing the younger girl didn't see her still in bed. Unfortunately that was not to be and before Ace could cling to the couch she was sleeping on her covers were yanked off her. The sudden cocoon being taken from her, Ace fell to face first to the floor.

"Gah!"

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!"

"I'mma breaky you," muttered Ace into the gray wooden floor as she got up.

"Aw, you know love me, h sis!"

Ace grunted. Pulling her thin, cotton, ski hat lower on her fore head, she shuffled into the kitchen. Off white cabinets topped by a black quartz type pattern counter tops were against three of the walls. A bar-like counter top and four black bar stools separated the kitchen from the dining room. Large stainless steel appliances such as a giant, iron-man like fridge, a large five-burner stove, a recently fully functional dishwasher, etc were decorated at intervals in the kitchen. The walls were a light, airy cream color while the floor was white-tiled.

Lexa skipped into the kitchen after Ace and started pulling toast out of the toaster, both of them ignoring the four males, ages ranging from 11 to 15, and Ace's parents walking in.

"Ouch! Ace, girl, you look like Lexa slapped you with a fish," teased a gray eyed, silver haired boy approximately 13 years old.

"Shut up, Zephyr," retorted the blonde. "At least she likes me enough not to screech in my ears."

"Actually, doll, that was me," piped up a light chocolate brown haired 15 year old with matching eyes, rubbing his ears. "But don't worry. I can still hear your beautiful, melodic voice."

"Little too early for this Kyle." Muttered Ace's dad, a white haired, red eyed man who just happened to be one of the most powerful Death Scythes.

The last boy grimaced, agreeing with his and Ace's father, and shuffled over to the coffee maker; his black hair almost covering his forest green eyes. Ace slammed her head on the kitchen table and groaned.

"Too much testosterone overflow!" She said getting up, "I'm getting a shower."

"Mind if I join?" asked the brown-haired boy.

"In your dreams, Kyle!" shouted Ace from the living room.

"Only every night."

The four teens in the kitchen heard the footsteps stop.

"PERVERT!" A second later a steak knife flew through the air and embedded into the cabinet about 2 inches from Kyle's head.

"Eh! Watch it, I just replaced that cabinet door!" yelled the white haired man between sips of coffee

After a few moments they heard Ace go upstairs and the bathroom door shut.

"How'd she get the knife?" asked the black haired boy incredulously.

~~~~~~AJKLZLW~~~~~~

A yawn almost split Jake's face in two. Today was his first day at Shibusen and he hadn't gotten any sleep last night. Jake had combed his long, shiny, messy, dark purple hair, but now it looked as messy as ever as he ran his fingers through it. Ahead he saw Shibusen with its tall towers and huge candle torches. Jake sighed and started climbing the miles of steps.

~~~~~~JA~~~~~~

Ace walked into her classroom with the flow of new students. She looked around and saw Kyle and Levi near the back of the classroom. A couple kids walked by Ace and a flash of purple broke her from her trance of observance. Climbing the stairs she sat in a seat two rows from the front. Behind her she heard Kyle being himself.

"Ace!" a whistle pierced the air and Ace face palmed, her ears turning pink from embarrassment. She picked up one of her pencils out of her bag and launched it at Kyle. Unfortunate for Ace, Kyle was used to her throwing things at him and he quickly ducked.

"A-hole!" she yelled at Kyle. He just winked, further angering Ace.

"Nice aim," came a voice next to her.

"What?" She turned her head quickly in surprise, and saw a boy about her age, maybe older, with shiny dark purple hair and lighter purple eyes. He wore a sleeveless black turtleneck vest and black jeans.

"Hi," said the guy, giving her a two finger wave without changing his half smile expression.

"Nice hair."

The boy chuckled. "If I had a nickel… My name's Jake Owen."

"Ace…. Blue."

"You a Meister or weapon."

"Weapon. You?"

"Cool. I'm a Meister."

"Do you have a partner?"

He groaned. "Nope. I'm guessing you don't either."

Ace shook her head and sat down next to him. She was about to ask if he was new when she heard the familiar squeaking and footsteps of teachers heading to the classrooms. Squeaking wheels stopped in front of the door; after a moment of silence the door bust open and showed a man in mid to late 40's with stitched up clothing, gray hair, wearing glasses, and sitting in a stitched up chair.

"Who's ready for dissection?"

Ace could hear the class tense up and check their schedules. She glanced at Jake and they both shivered.

"Welcome to Homeroom-" the class relaxed. "I am Dr. Stein. The regular teacher that is usually here is not feeling well so I'll be covering for the time being. Roll-call."

Dr. Stein rolled over to the raised platform his desk was on, and picked up a clipboard.

"Yuki Fodge."

"Present."

"Dami Luke"

"Here."

"Kyle Davis."

"Here. Where's my present?"

"It's down here. My scalpel." The class shivered again at Dr. Stein's half crazed facial expression.

"Pass."

"Too late. Levi Evans."

"Here," came the quiet yet firm voice.

"Jake Owen."

"Yeah."

"Ace Blue."

"Hi."

Dr. Stein continued to list off names; only Sky*Star was missing from class. Finally Dr. Stein set down the clipboard.

"Since many of you right now don't have partners, to take up the next hour we'll be matching you with a partner. Now, will the weapons without partners move to the seats on the left side of the room and the meisters without partners move to the right. Those of you with partners move to the center seats."

For the next few moments the room was filled with the sound of shuffling feet and an occasional yelp from someone's foot being stepped on. Finally the class quieted down, but Dr. Stein remained silent, looking at each student for a few seconds then moving on to the next one. When Dr. Stein looked at Ace, she felt exposed and goose bumps went down her spine.

"I have just taken the liberty to look at everyone's souls." A few gasps and grunts echoed through the room.

"Some of you match easily with many while the rest of you only match with one or two. Ace Blue, Jake Owens, your souls look like they would match best with each other. Why don't you come down here and try to Soul Resonance."

A few eyebrows went up, and everyone looked at Ace and Jake. The two looked across the room at each other and slightly nodded at Dr. Stein. Ace stood and walked down to the checkered board flooring in front of Dr. Stein's desk. She had no worries; Ace knew she could do this kind of thing. She'd been at Shibusen and had a partner for a year, but that wasn't the only reason. Jake on the other hand, was panicking.

_I don't know how to do this! I just joined today! _He thought as he descended the stairs.

Ace waited for Jake to walk over before she transformed into her weapon form. Onyx black with sky blue flames and a single silver card spade symbol decorated the blade, a strip of metal across from the blade on the staff was carved and painted to look like matching blue flames. The staff was onyx black until it got up to the blade then it became silver. Jake sucked in his breath when he saw Ace's scythe form; the fire seemed almost real, like it was going to drop to the floor and burn the classroom.

Jake finally snapped out of his trance when he heard Stein's chair squeak.

"Soul Resonance!" Jake shouted. He sent his soul wavelength to Ace; she magnified it and sent it back. They repeated this a few times until the power surge caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand up. He swung at a block of wood Dr. Stein had set up earlier, and sliced it halfway through. Which was impressive considering the wood was seven feet thick.

Applause rippled through the classroom at the feat, and Ace returned to human form.

"Partners?"

Three eyes flashed through Ace's mind and she hesitated, glancing at Stein who nodded. _Good, a Grigori soul,_ she thought. Ace smirked at Jake.

"Sure."

~~~~~~KL~~~~~~

"Alright Jake, you may go sit down. Ace, Shinigami-sama said he wanted to see you if you got a partner," Dr. Stein said before turning his attention back to the clipboard.

Kyle watched Ace nod and leave before he raised his hand.

"Yes, Kyle?"

"May I use the bathroom?"

Stein looked at him suspiciously for second before nodding his approval. Levi rolled his eyes, and turned back to watch the next set of partner-less students walk down. Kyle quickly descended the steps.

_Ace has been seeing Shinigami-sama a lot more since Rylan disappeared. I'm going to get to the bottom of this, _thought Kyle as he slipped out of the classroom and followed the faint sound of footsteps to the Death Room.

Eventually Kyle watched as Ace opened the large doors, and started pulling them shut. Kyle darted forward and slipped inside. Just as Ace was about to turn around he hid behind a wooden post and waited for her footsteps to get quieter.

"Hi Uncle Kid."

"Good morning Ace. So I assume you found another partner?"

"Yes, any word from the Death Scythes in Oceania, Australia, South America, or Africa?"

"No, I'm sorry, Ace. Well…"

"What?! Has one of them seen Rylan?"

"Well, Death Scythe Jacqueline and Death Scythe Harvar were taking care of a Kishin in New Zealand, and they felt the presence of a meister soul extremely similar to Rylan's. After pursuing the meister for a mile the soul managed to disappear. We're still trying to figure out how it happened so quickly without someone else close enough to do anything."

"So Rylan's alive?"

"Don't get a head of yourself. I said it was similar, not the same. But the possibility is high. Tell me about your new partner; does he have the Grigori soul that will prevent him from absorbing your-…"

For a moment it was quiet as Shinigami-sama, everyone referred to him as Kid, trailed off in his sentence.

Kyle jumped as a black and blue scythe blade flashed in front of his face. Kyle yelped and looked at Ace. If looks could kill he would've been dead five hours ago.

"What are you doing here? How long have you been listening?"

"Um, everything up till now."

"KYLE!"

Kyle felt Ace's staffed arm make connect with his head, and he fell to the floor with blood seeping from the impacted head.

"You should know better then to eavesdrop, Kyle. Especially on private conversations."

Ace and Kid glared down at Kyle's frowning face.

"I just want to know what's going on! Ace has been acting really weird since her last mission with Rylan, and it's not the sad kind of weird. What's going on?" Kyle protested getting up out of the pool of his own blood.

"Nothing you retard! We're just … trying to find Rylan!"

"Then why are you always such a loner now? And you're wearing that hat? You hated hats before the mission now you wear them even when you sleep! You also never take off those gloves, every once in a while you used to, but now you never do"

"It's none of your business! It's my problem not yours so stop stalking me!" Ace turned around and ran out of the Death Room and down the halls.

"Kyle Davis," Kid's voice pierced the silence that followed Ace's fading footsteps. "This is a private matter. Need I remind you of your private matters?"

Kyle looked up at Kid and sighed in defeat.

"Here." The Shinigami handed Kyle a piece of paper. Kyle read it and a disgusted grimace crossed his face.

"I guess I deserve this don't I."

Kid nodded sympathetically and turned back to the desk that was set up in front of the previous Shinigami-sama's mirror. Without looking, Kid waved back at the student. "Have fun!"

Kyle grimaced again and walked off to the detention classroom. Opening the door a cane was pointed at his face.

"BAKA!"

~~~~~~JAJAJAJAJAJA~~~~~~

Ace sat on a balcony ledge with her legs tucked against her chest. She closed her eyes, the wind brushing her hair along her fore head where it peaked out from under her black hat.

Then the wind gust stopped blowing and Ace opened her eyes. But she didn't see the familiar city buildings she had grown up around. Black and blue tiled floors were under her feet; blue walls rose up and seemed to never end. Black velvet curtains draped over the walls and rested gracefully across the black and gray goth style couch she was next to. Nearby sat a polished black, baby grand piano and a stereo.

Around her body she now wore a black, floor length, spaghetti strap dress that hugged her faint curves on her torso then fell gracefully at her hips. She still wore her fingerless black gloves, but her hat was missing.

Across from her she saw the smirking demon. It was a part of her that Ace wished she never had. The demon was the same height as Ace, the same dress style, and they shared the same facial features, but that was it. The demon had black hair cascading down it's back with bangs reaching to it's eyebrows, the tips of it's hair was white and the highlights of white made it look like white fire was reaching up to the demon's scalp, extremely pale gray skin, cold ice blue eyes, small silver horns stuck out of it's head, and the dress it wore was white. But the worst part about Ace's demon was the third vertical eye on its forehead was visible.

"What do you want?" asked Ace, clearly irritated.

"The same that you want, to let the madness-"

"That's not what I want and you know it."

The demon smirked, "I am a part of you. You won't be able to fight me forever, you'll have to except that."

"Never! You're not a part of me!"

"I am a part of you, and until you accept that myself and our…." The demon smirked again. "… companion will continue to use persuasion to loosen you up. You're too uptight. Stay a while and dance to the beat of the soul."

Suddenly scarves burst out from between the curtains, and wrapped themselves around Ace's arms and neck, cutting off her oxygen supply and ripping at her limbs. Just as she thought she was passing out from lack of oxygen and dislocated limbs a voice rang out, pulling her away from her meditation.

"Ace?" called a familiar voice from behind the blonde. Ace pulled her hat back on and twisted around. A purple haired meister walked over.

"I've been looking all over for you. Shinigami-sama told me that we're excused from the afternoon day session so we can go," informed Jake

"Oh, okay."

The young blonde hopped off the ledge and walked with Jake through the halls of Shibusen down to the main gates.

Blue: Okay, so this was kind of short cause I had very little  
ideas for the intro. Suggests are wonderful if you please. :D Next chapter should be out this week or next cause I have a cousin coming over on the 21st.

Myself: It's so nice that she would want to spend her last day on earth with you and your family.  
Blue: It's not going to be the end of the world!  
I: Wanna bet?  
Blue: Sure, 50 bucks says I wake up on the 22nd alive and well.  
I: very well. *plans deviously to murder me in my sleep*  
Blue: *turns back to readers* let me know what you think. Au-revoir!  
I: Oh, you're finally done ranting? Good! R&R or I keel you!


	2. Prologue Part 2

Blue: I am back! :D *holds out hand to I* pay up!

I: *gives me 50 bucks* fraggel frack…. Myself, disclaimer.

Myself: EEP! K-kay I. Blue doesn't own Soul Eater!

I: If she did Death the Kid would've ended up with Liz or Patty so that all the KidxMaka fans wouldn't be so obsessed on

Blue: *elbows I* Shh! Now, on with part 2 of the prologue.

I: *eyes go red and leaps toward me with a knife in hand*

Myself: *restrains I*

~~~~~~LW~~~~~~

"What are you saying, Zeph?"

"We need to end this, Lexa. I can't get what I want or need with you," said the gray haired, weapon. Well half weapon.

"But only I can help you." Lexa's eyes seemed to quiver a little, like a torrential downpour was going to come from them.

"We're only holding each other back." Zephyr's lips twitched and the two weapons, with a little meister in the mix too, burst out laughing.

"That sounded so retarded!"

The black haired katana fell to the ground next to Zephyr. About four feet away a blue haired, black haired, and gray haired swordsmanship teachers watched the two partners. The black haired ninja weapon named Tsubaki, having a flashback to when her husband and Lexa's father had done almost the exact same thing, could hardly contain her fits of giggles while her husband, who all of us readers know and face palm at, was standing with his arms crossed glaring at Lexa and Zephyr. Having been requested to come in early for a staff meeting in the Death Room and not having his cup of coffee, the assassin was not in a sunshiny mood.

"Hey! Your God of a teacher is waiting!"

"Black*Star, be patient," giggled Tsubaki.

Finally Lexa and Zephyr pulled themselves together and walked back to sit with their fellow classmates. At the back of the little semi-circle of students sitting on the gym floor facing their teachers, Lexa saw a very timid looking girl with dark chocolate brown hair and soft, shy, doe like chocolate brown eyes. Lexa walked up to the girl and sat down next to her.

"Hi! I'm Lexa. I'm looking for a meister, are you one?"

The brown haired girl looked up; her twin brown pigtail braids and bangs bouncing with the sudden movement of her head.

"Y-yea-yes… I'm Willow. I'm a meister. So you're a weapon? What kind?"

"Yep!" Lexa sat down, criss crossing her legs and looking at Willow. "I'm a katanna. So would you like to see if we can resonate somewhat?"

The brunette nodded firmly and scrambled up. Lexa gave two thumbs up as she transformed and fell down into Willow's hands. A polished stainless steel blade reflected the image of the holder and a sky blue hilt with iron gray poke-a-dot grips decorated the beautiful katana. Lexa's image appeared on the blade.

"Ready?" Asked the black haired girl through blade, a smile on her face.

The brunette gave a feeble smile and looked around for a target. Seeing one of the practice dummies on the other side of the room, Willow slinked over to a row of sacked up chairs right next to the practice dummies. Quieter then a mouse Willow nimbly climbed onto the stacks of chairs. With all their attention on the practice dummy both girls were clearly oblivious to the fact that now the whole class was watching.

Willow stopped just above the dummy and quietly whispered, "Soul Resonance."

Leaping down she pulled back Lexa in a swinging position.

~~~~~~ZK~~~~~~

Zephyr walked down the hall against the flow of students walking out the large double doors that were the entrance of Shibusen. A couple times he'd almost fell from all the bodies flowing by. Over the loud chatter of students, Zephyr heard a whooshing sound, like a plane only a lot quieter. Just then a gust of air blew his hair away from his face and some papers flew out of nearby students' hands. Suddenly a hand reached down, pulling Zephyr up off the ground by his hoodie.

"AGRH! Who-? What?"

He was dropped on a flat surface that wasn't very wide. Looking down he saw a skateboard… in the air. Floating.

"Hi there. Daddy wants to see you." Came a voice from above him. Zephyr looked up, half expecting to see the Creator himself, and saw deep indigo blue eyes with pale skin surrounding them. Before he could fully see his captor they suddenly lurched forward then immediately shooting forward down the halls of Shibusen to the Death Room. Inside he was freaking out and clinging to anything he could while trying to keep his lunch and other vital organs in his body. Outwardly he was doing everything to keep his cool; only digging his fingers into the thin surface of the wooded board.

A few 180's, 360's, and double flips later Zephyr crawled off the landed skateboard onto the floor of The Death room. The room was still spinning from the maneuvers that were done around the guillotines. After a flash of light the accursed skateboard disappeared and Zephyr finally got a good view of its wielder.

Tall soled, leather boots zipped up to just above the ankles of this person, after the boots came mile long, pale legs. A blush crept across Zephyr's face when he noticed the black, well ironed and crisp mini skirt that was only a little longer then the plaid ones he had seen Lexa's mom, Maka, wear in pictures when Maka had been a teenager. A final gust of wind from the skateboard caused the black mini skirt to float up a little, giving Zephyr a full view of crisp black satin panties covering a _beautifully_ toned honky tonk badonkadonk.

Zephyr's face went 9 shades of red, steam came out of his ears, and blood shot from his nose as he lay twitching on the floor. In the inner theater of his mind the Trace Adkins song began playing. Inwardly Zephyr cursed the girl's mother.

The poor weapon got up to his hands, well only one hand since the other was over his bloody nose, and knees. A board flat stomach and small waistline rose up from … there. Even the thought of that badonkadonk, as he put it, was making the flow of blood increase. Shaking the thought away, otherwise he'd go into a coma from blood loss, Zephyr's eyes continued upward. She was relatively flat chested, there was some there but not much. A sleeveless, collared blouse with a skull necktie and a black blazer with three square, white buttons was the extent of her outfit. The girl clasped her hands in front of her and had most of her weight put on her left foot while the other foot rested behind her with the toe resting on the floor while her heel was in the air.

Her face was shaped like the face of one of Zephyr's teachers, her deep indigo blue, rectangular eyes were staring intently ahead, and her eyebrows were arched in a cheerful expression that matched the gentle smile that graced her lips. Short ebony black hair barely brushed her shoulders at the longest point with bangs that hung to her eyebrows; the three, white lines of sanzu wrapped half way around her head.

A light bulb went off over Zephyr's head. _She must be Shinigami Kid-sama's daughter that Lexa told me about. _

Zephyr wiped his upper lip and stood up. He slowly took a few steps to stand next to the girl. Pulling his eyes away from the girl he turned his attention to Kid. Did Kid-sama's eyebrow just twitch at Zephyr.

Kid-sama cleared his throat and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Katherine. Zephyr."

"Kid-sama."

"Father."

"I won't beat around the bush. It has come to my attention that the both of you need partners. Katherine, Maka said you would do well with a more carefree and loose personality to accompany your by the rules behavior, and vise-versa with you Zephyr."

A confused frown crossed Katherine's face. "Are you saying we should be partners? I thought Harrington-san had a partner already?"

Wait… what?

Zephyr whipped around to face the Shinigami. "How do you know my last name?! And my name's Zephyr!"

The girl turned her head to Zephyr and looked him in the eye; a bored expression on her face. "I read your file this morning. I've read all the weapon files here. Also the fact that Father is very close with Lexa-chan's family from when they were younger."

A mixture of fury, embarrassment, concern, and amazement ran through Zephyr's mind and face all at once. "The hell, woman!? You read my file!? How much did you read!?"

"That's confidential information, Zephyr-san." Katherine turned back to her father who recognized the hidden twinkle of mischief in her dark blue eyes.

Zephyr started stuttering and sputtering at the girl who could barely make out 'confidential', 'that's personal', and 'how did you get access'.

"Enough." Kid's calm but commanding tone silenced the sputtering weapon. "How about we give it a shot for a few weeks and see how you two do after that?"

"Heck n-"

"That sounds reasonable."

"Bu-but we don't know each other!" Zephyr yelped as Katherine's hand closed around his elbow and she started walking out of the Death Room with long strides, dragging him behind her.

"We can get to know each other. Bye, Father! We'll be back home for dinner."

"Hold on! Back up, let me go dang it! The hell is going on, again?"

The girl rolled her eyes and let the battle axe go. "Introductions and recap will be made while you pack."

"I pack? Who said I'm moving in with you?"

"I did, now let's go. Mother will want to meet you. Now hold on."

A flash of light appeared under them. "Wait wha-ATTTTTTTTTTTTTT! NOT AGAIN!"

"Would you mind not loosing your lunch on Beelzebub or I?"

An amused smile played across Kid's lips as he turned to the mirror behind him. The bantering reminded him of how he and his wife and Soul and Maka used to banter with each other's partners. His reflection rippled as he called Gallows Manor via mirror.

Suddenly a flustered and tired looking woman with hair the color of buttered toast and darker blue eyes appeared in the mirror.

"Liz, dear. How are things at home?"

"This better be good, Kid."

Kid nervously chuckled. His wife when she was on _that_ time of the month was not a very cheerful person.

~~~~~~JA~~~~~~

Jake threw his keys on a side table near the front door of his apartment. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and it was conveniently across the street from where Ace lived. Behind him Ace walked into the foyer carrying one of the boxes of her things. Jake walked out to the hallway outside and grabbed a heavier box of books.

"I hope you won't mind my roommate. We were pen pals for a while, and since we're both going to Shibusen we decided to room with each other. You don't mind sharing with two others do you?"

Ace chuckled half-heartedly. "That depends on who your roommate is. Actually our roommate."

Jake nodded and let out a sigh of relief. Walking down the white painted hall Jake opened a door to one of the bedrooms that had a shared bathroom with the room next to it.

"The land lord said he didn't mind if we painted the bedrooms a different color, so feel free to let me know if you want to go paint shopping or something."

Ace nodded and walked into the white room. Two big windows set back in the wall gave a view of the gray shuttered, white Victorian that Zephyr, Kyle, Ace's parents, and her siblings lived in across the street and the park down the street. She sat down the box and walked over to the window seat built into the wall just an inch below the bottom of the window. Sitting down she leaned forward and looked down at the parking lot below.

Jake watched Ace with fascination. He'd never had a weapon before, and he was hoping it worked out. The way she had hesitated before saying yes when Jake had asked if they were partners made him think maybe she didn't want to.

"Are you ok… with us?"

Ace looked over at Jake as he set down the box he was carrying. "Of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just hesitated when you said yes."

"Oh, I just… had a meister that disappeared in the middle of a mission four months ago."

"I'm sorry."

"No it's ok. Kid-sama is working on finding him." Ace gave a small smile and jumped off the cushion-less window seat. The smile didn't reach her eyes though. "Why don't we go get some paint?"

Jake nodded and the two walked out of Ace's new room. At the same time a lime green haired girl with a slightly grown bob cut appeared in the kitchen doorway with a glass of milk. The girl had green eyes that matched the color of her hair and she was wearing a loose white shirt that had one sleeve hanging off her shoulder, a pine green tank top underneath, dark green shorts, and a lime green cat tail curling around her stomach. The girl was familiar to both weapon and meister.

"Riana? You're Jake's pen pal?" Ace asked surprised.

"Ace, what are you doing here?" Riana inquired.

"Wait, how do you two know each other?" asked Jake stupefied.

"We're half sisters."

"How do you know Jake?"

"I'm his weapon. I'm surprised you never mentioned you were pen pals with anyone."

"I did. Maka, Dad, and Mom knew."

Jake watched the two girls converse calmly while questions piled up and ran through his head. "Hold it!"

Ace and Riana looked at Jake calmly, "What?"

"I'm confused. How are you two related again?"

"Half drunk Death Scythe, truth or dare on guys' night, and a curious cat playing with a turkey baster and what she thought was water to piss off Ace's/my mom. Need we say more?" chorused the two weapons.

Jake shook his head. No, he _really _didn't want to know.

"So I heard you guys were going shopping. Mind if I come along?" Riana asked, changing the topic.

Jake looked over at Ace. He was ok with it as long as she was. The two nodded at Riana and headed out to finish moving all the boxes inside before they left.

Later as Jake locked the apartment and checked the mail, Ace and Riana waited by a light post near the road.

Riana looked over at Ace, and the blonde returned the gaze.

Breaking the silence Riana quietly asked, "Have you told him yet?"

Ace looked over at her parent's house. "No."

"You should; before your first mission at the very latest."

Ace closed her eyes as a faint wind brushed their cheeks. "I will."

Blue: Done! I have decided I'm going to get 1 chapter a month out at the very least.

I: Lazy as-

Moi: I! *gasps* Such foul language!

Me: You get used to it after a while. *hides self under desk and draws*

You: Someone say my name? *licks knife and grins*

She: MUWHAHAHAHAHHA! *runs around with a scalpel*

Myself: Look out! Frankenstein and the Devil's spawn is on the loose! *hides under blanket with My*

Blue: EVERYBODY OUT!


	3. Chapter 1

Myself: *flings windows open and sings* Hello wonderful beautiful world! :D

She: *hisses and pulls blanket over her head*

Blue: Shut it for god's sake, Myself. *Rolls over*

I: -_- … Lazy. Anyway, welcome to the official first chapter of The Next Step. The other chapters were a prologue.

Myself: Blue doesn't own Soul Eater! She also doesn't own Maka Albarn, Soul Evans, Stein, Marie, or etc.

Yourself: She only owns Ace, Jake, Lexa, Zephyr, Levi, Kyle, and Riana. Not sure about Katherine and Sky*Star, though.

Blue: GAH! Too early for this! *Snuggles pillow*

~*~*~*AWLKSR~*~*~*

Ace shut the book she was reading on her bed, her eyes closed.

"No way."

"Please, Ace," begged Ace's younger sister, Lexa.

"No! There is no way in hell."

A lime green cat jumped up onto Ace's bed, and wiggled out of the thin encasement that the younger girls called clothing. A black haired half Shinigami girl that the girl's had nicknamed 'Kitty', a shy brunette named Willow, and a blue haired, loud mouthed, family friend named Sky*Star completed the group of six girls gathering in the scythe's blue, black, and white bedroom.

"Ace is too afraid to wear it!" teased Sky*star quite loudly.

"Am not. I just wouldn't be caught dead wearing that. I'll wear my jeans and a tank top."

"Come on, Ace! It's a picnic! In the woods, with Kitty's aunt," Willow pleaded quietly.

Ace sat up and crossed her arms stubbornly across her chest, glaring at the four girls.

"It's impractical for a picnic in the woods."

Riana meanwhile was hiding, in her cat form, under Ace's bed.

"Wear the bloody sundress!" yelled Kitty thrusting her hand forward, still clutching the dress hanger with a furious, determined look on her face. This girl was so stubborn and the perfectionist OCD didn't make matters any easier.

Ace stared back defiantly at Kat.

~*~*~*~*JKLZ~*~*~*

"Why?!"

Zephyr, Jake, and Levi sweat dropped as Kyle freaked out.

"It's just a picnic, Kyle," Reasoned Jake.

"Yeah! And do you know who's hosting it this year?"

"Kit's aunt."

"Exactly! So I can't turn either of them down!" Kyle rocked in a fetal position in the corner of the room he and Levi shared at Levi's parent's house.

A knock sounded at the door. "Oi! Everything ok?"

The door opened to reveal a white haired man with crimson eyes and sharp teeth. Levi looked over at him.

"Yeah Dad, We're good. Kyle's just freaking out about the picnic."

Kyle suddenly appeared on his knees with one finger pointed upwards.

"Don't! Don't say 'picnic'!"

Jake glanced over at Kyle, his arms crossed over his black shirt. Raising one eyebrow he calmly asked, "Why not?"

"It is a horrible event that can only be formed by the two devils from the very pits of hell itself! IT'S HELL IN A WOODS!"

The albino Death Scythe chuckled, "Patty trying to pick up the spring picnic tradition thing with you guys?"

"Yea. It's ok," answered his son.

"Ok?! OK?! IT'S TORTURE! I WOULD RATHER D-."

The 1st volume of _Famous English Poems_ flew through the air into the Kyle's head interrupting the caramel hair colored meister. Following which an ash blonde woman walked in. While she stooped to pick up her book the Death Scythe shot a warning look at the remaining three. The blonde handed Levi his and Kyle's freshly washed clothes.

"You boys have fun, ok? And watch out for the girls," admonished the blonde. "And remember your manners."

"Mom it's just a regular picnic. Zephyr's bringing his baseball set, and Lexa and I are bringing the football." Levi muttered.

"Soul? Didn't you tell them?" asked the blonde woman.

"I was about to, Maka," answered the Death scythe, Soul. Nervously he scratching the back of his neck. "Kid called. Patty said that it would be slightly different this year."

"Wait, this is a tradition thing?" Jake iquired with a puzzled look.

Maka, Soul, Zephyr, and Levi looked at Jake like he had two heads. Then it dawned on them that him and Ace had only been partners for 8 months.

"Yep, since Ace and Riana were seven, us adults have been taking them for a picnic every April or May. Last year Blair took them, the year before Soul and I took them, before that Tsubaki and Black*Star, then Crona, before that Stein and Marie-"

"Stein?!" Yelped Jake.

"Yeah, we had all kinds of fun. And the year before that Kid and Liz took us," informed Levi.

"Liz?" asked Jake.

"Kit's mom. She's been on a 'leave of absence' since last summer." Zephyr answered from his spot on the floor sitting against Kyle's bed.

Jake frowned in confusion. "How come?"

A moment of silent spread throughout the room; Maka's eye watered slightly, Soul and Levi grew really quiet, and Zephyr held his breath. "Never mind."

After a few minutes of silence, Maka turned on her heel and walked to the door. Looking over her shoulder she cheerfully smiled. "Hurry and get dressed while I make a basket of food for all of you."

Soul and Maka shut the door and walk down the hallway of the rather large Victorian.

"Was it something I said?" asked Jake, nudging Kyle with his foot.

Zephyr pulled on a pale gray button up shirt, a pair of black denim jeans, and his black and white sneakers. "Yes. Liz was 4 months pregnant last summer. She got injured in the abdomen during a mission with Kid and Liz's sister, Patty. The baby was killed."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"It's fine. You didn't know," said Levi as he turned around, buttoning up his black shirt that was very similar in style to Zephyr and Kyle's. Levi kicked Kyle gently and rolled up his blue jeans to tie his black sneakers.

Kyle came to his senses and stood up, wiping away the blood slowly trickling from his head. "Dammit, Levi. You're mom should start reading thinner books."

Levi threw Kyle's white, button-up tee shirt, gray denim jeans, and red sneakers at Kyle. "That book is her thinnest one in the house. She was in a good and merciful mood."

Jake looked at his three guy friends with a curious look, and they looked back.

"What," asked Kyle.

"Your clothes." Jake pointed at Kyle, Levi, and Zephyr's shirts, jeans, and sneakers. "They're all the same designs, only different colors."

"Yeah, so? Got a problem?"

"Nope!"

"What are you laughing at?"

"I'm not."

"Smirking then!"

~*~*~*JAKLWLKZ~*~*~*

"'Slightly different'?" Levi mumbled while all the his companions' faces turned red.

Lexa had walked out of Ace, Riana, Sky*Star, and Jake's apartment building first wearing a navy blue, thigh high tunic style dress and sunny yellow Egyptian style sandal flats. Behind her Willow wore a pale pink baby doll style dress with matching pale pink flats. Sky*Star walked out in a white ninja dress with black trimmings, white bandages wrapped around her legs down to her ankles, and a pair of white flat pumps with black trimmings and a black star sewn on the toe part. Kitty followed in a golden yellow turtleneck sleeveless top, black strap sandals, and her usual black mini skirt. After a moment Kitty and Lexa went back into the building lobby and dragged Riana and Ace out of the elevator and front doors to the waiting group.

Riana had been forced to wear an lime green A-line, fitted bodice sundress with an un-buttoned white vest over the top and white sandals. Ace had viciously been forced into a pale blue sundress of matching style to Riana's. Over her sundress she wore a black vest buttoned up halfway, with small-heeled black sandals.

Lexa and Sky*Star's hair had been put up in a ninja style ponytail each, Willow had a double French braid in her hair, Kit's hair that framed her face was held back by a yellow-gold elastic hair band with her bangs covering her forehead, and Riana and Ace had insisted that their hair be left alone. Unfortunately for Kitty, Ace had left her black hat and wrist-length fingerless-gloves on.

Kyle sprayed mint fresh breath into his mouth and fixed his hair before walking over to Ace.

"Ace, did you have lucky charms for breakfast? Because you look magically delicious." Kyle flirted. Following which he received a knuckle to the face.

"Hey, Riana and I need to stop at Marie and Stein's place, so you guys go ahead," said Ace turning slightly toward the road to Stein's.

"We'll meet you at the picnic!" Called Riana as the duo walked down the street.

The main group of eight watched the two before a sudden blast hit Kyle on his back. He dropped to the ground cursing breathlessly.

"It's the devil!" He breathed quietly.

A shorthaired blonde with a heavy chest retransformed her hand from its pistol barrel back to a hand.

"Good to see you kids again! How are your parent's doing," asked the pistol.

"Aunt Patti!" Kit squealed with glee before hugging the blonde.

"Kitty Kat!" Patti yelled as she started tickling her niece.

"Hehe, that tickles!" giggled Kit.

Patty grinned and stopped tickling Kit. As the two turned back to the group before them, they noticed Kyle standing about 10 feet away.

"Kyle! Front and center!"

Kyle twitched and appeared at attention. "Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!"

Patti started giggling and gave Kyle a wet-wily. "Are you still living with Soul and Maka?"

"Yes, why," asked Kyle, wiping away at his ear.

"'Cause. Now I know where I can find you."

Patti caught Kyle's head and neck into the crook of her arm, and started marching down the street with the caramel haired meister in tow.

"Let's go!"

~*~*~*ARARAR~*~*~*

Ace opened one eye to see a golden blonde woman and Stein looking at her forehead.

"Is it gone?"

"Yes… and no." Answered the blonde woman named Marie as she smiled meekly.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

Marie held up a mirror to Ace's face. A line ran from a little above Ace's eyebrows to a few centimeters below her hairline. To anyone else it looked like a scar and that's just what Ace wanted.

"It's good enough." She said taking the mirror to study the line.

"Let me see," Commanded Riana as she bent over next to Marie. Ace lowered the mirror and smirked showing longer then normal, pointed canines.

"Battle scar?"

"Totally."

Ace jumped up out of the stitched up couch in Marie and Stein's gray living room. She threw her arms around the older blonde pulling the two into a big hug.

"Thanks, Marie-sensei!"

The one eyed weapon smiled and returned the hug, "What else? The hat did not go with the sundress."

"The gloves make her look tough, though," said Riana while pointing at the black wrist-length finger-less gloves.

"Ace, have you informed Jake yet?" Asked Stein in a very monotone voice.

A silence fell over the room as Riana and Marie looked at Stein then back at Ace. Ace meanwhile was studying the floor and her shoes.

"N-not yet," she mumbled.

The reflection of his glasses prevented Ace from seeing Stein's reaction.

"Ok, well you two have fun. Here I made deviled eggs! I know that you really like them, Ace! Bye now," Marie said as she literally pushed Riana and Ace out the door, handing them a basket on the way out. As the door shut Ace and Riana could hear Marie talking to Stein, but neither could make out what she was saying so they turned and walked down the front walkway.

Tense silence fell between them. Both wanting to say something about what had just happened but neither having the courage to do so. Finally though, Ace spoke.

"I know I said I'd tell him, but… you remember last time I told too early."

A pause of silence echoed as they both remembered the platinum blonde, hazel-eyed boy who had wielded Ace not less then a year ago.

"Yea… Do you ever stop thinking about him?" asked the half cat.

"Every once in a while. Not often, though." Ace nervously sighed.

Riana stopped walking and looked at Ace. The blonde's eyes were beginning to water, so Riana pulled her into a hug as two twin tears silently ran down her cheeks.

"Ace! Riana! Over here," a voice shouted. Riana quickly looked in the direction of the voice while Ace wiped her cheeks and tried to get the red from her face as footsteps ran toward them.

"Hey, Jake." Greeted Riana. She lowered her voice and held Jake back by his elbow when he looked at Ace. "Give her a minute."

Jake gave Riana a look that said _what happened?_

Riana shook her head and whispered. "Ask later."

Ace turned around and looked at the two. She felt like running back to her room at her parents or the apartment and falling apart, but she half smiled as she took their hands.

Even through her smile Riana could see the hurt in Ace's eyes. Rylan had been Ace's best friend since Riana, Ace, and Rylan had been born. So when he had disappeared last year on a mission Riana had knew Ace blamed herself and was tearing herself up. On top of everything else and this Riana was surprised Ace hadn't cried on her shoulder before this.

_Tape, glue, and rubber bands are holding her together, _thought Riana as the trio walked down the street to the woods outside the south side of Death City.

"Ace! You're not wearing your hat," Jake pointed out; frowning at the scar like line on her forehead.

"Yeah, I didn't want to wear it to the picnic. Marie helped me with the hat hair."

Riana looked at Ace with a look that said, _tell him_.

_I can't yet, _said Ace's answering gaze.

Riana sighed and smiled before grabbing Jake and Ace's hands. As she took off running outside the back gates of Death City and down the trail the two partners were forced to either run or get dragged across the rocks, dirt, and sand.

"Wait up!" Riana called to the group halfway down.

"Hey! What took so long?" yelled Zephyr.

"Hat hair and deviled eggs!" answered Ace.

"Marie's recipe?" asked Patti and Kyle both visibly perking up; the latter poking his head out of a bush the others were standing around. Obviously Kyle had fallen off the trail.

"Yep." Ace answered breathlessly when they reached the others.

Kyle went on his hands and knees. "Your sins are forgiven. Now hand over the eggs."

"No way! They be mine!" Laughed Ace as she halfway turned away and clutched the container of deviled eggs to her chest.

"Gimme!"

"You'll have to catch me first!"

Ace jumped up onto a rock ledge above, then jumped down past everyone else, and took off running.

"Onward! Catch her!" yelled Patti with a giggle pointing an imaginary sword in the direction Ace ran.

Blue: Well so much for one chapter a month. ^_^'

We: You dirty liar! :O …. I like! :D *goes and plays poker with She, You, and I*

Blue: I didn't lie! *Smacks We* It was a goal! At the very least to get out a chapter a month! Anyway, tada! So if there is anybody in the world reading this I will tell you now, any questions or comments relating to future plots and the mystery boy will not be answered because it's a surprise. *evil eyebrow wiggle* Also if anybody knows how to upload stories to could you please tell me, because I'm clueless. ^-^' **(EDIT! I would like to thank ShadowedSword21 for telling me how :D )**

I: No fair! I demand a rematch! *yells at We*

Blue: *ignores I* Also if you have figured out anything pertaining to the future plot and have questions just PM me; if you put it in a comment below this it will be removed. Because it's ok to have suspicions, but when you spoil it for others it's just annoying.

You: You're annoying! *turns back to cards*

She: *Chases We with a scalpel and knife* give me back my money you cheating gambler!

Blue: oh crap… -_-' got to go make sure they don't kill each other.


	4. Chapter 2

Blue: *staring at the blade of I's knife* Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen!

I: *pointing blade at me* Enough! You didn't write last month's chapter so you better make three this month!

Blue: Three?

I: Yes! Now, disclaimer! Before I make you do five chapters this month!

Blue: EEP! I don't own Soul Eater or the characters from the original anime! I only own Ace, Jake, Levi, Kyle, Riana, Willow, Lexa, Kat, Rylan, Sky*Star, and Zephyr.

I: By the way I like the pj's *taps the side of the blade against her cheek*

Blue: These? *looks down at black strap top and black sweat pants* thanks…. Wait… why are you being nice? You hate being ni- *gets sprayed with water jets* ….. ppptthh …. I should've seen that coming.

I: Yes… Yes, you should've *smirks evilly*

~*~*~*KLKLKL~*~*~*

People. Ugh, he hated being around so many people. And to think it was all for a stupid movie series. It was midnight for Shinigami's sake! These people should be at home, asleep, but no.

Levi could sense Kyle's soul trembling with excitement right next to him.

"Will you calm down? I feel your soul going all over the place."

Kyle just jumped even more. "Do you know what's premiering tonigh-"

Levi's hand cut off any more sounds from the meister's mouth. The black haired, antisocial weapon put a finger to his lips and pointed at a man with bright orange hair wearing a costume.

"That's the guy. Come on, we have to stop him before he makes his next attack. Stay focused."

Levi made sure to remember the timing on the flash of the cameras. Just as the next flash came Levi turned into his katana form, disguising the bright light from his transformation to a weapon.

Kyle gripped the handle and crawled over to the edge of the building; below he saw the orange haired man pull his gun and people started screaming. Kyle jumped off the building and tackled the man before he could pull the trigger.

Kyle immediately rolled off and a few feet away from the Pre-Kishin. Jumping up, Kyle suddenly went into a daze, staring at the Pre-Kishin.

Levi broke out into a cold sweat as the man pointed his gun at them.

"Kyle! What are you doing? What's wrong?" he hissed from the blade of the katana.

"He's the Joker! Batman's archenemy! Look at how real the costume is! He's one of my favorite villains!" Squealed the fan-boy brunette.

Levi sweat dropped and his body rose out of the blade, pushing Kyle and himself out of the bullet path.

"You idiot! We were almost killed while you went drooling over a Pre-Kishin!"

"A Pre-Kishin with excellent detail."

"Perhaps this is why we never got to go on a mission until you were 15. CAUSE YOU HAVE THE ATTENTION SPAN OF A SQUIRRIL AND READ TOO MANY COMIC BOOKS!"

Kyle stood up and grabbed Levi's handle. Looking at Levi inside the blade he frowned. "You sure talk a lot for a hermit."

Blood veins popped out on Levi's head. "I'm not a hermit! Now focus! I'd like to be able to talk to Shinigami-sama when this is over."

Kyle grinned and pointed Levi's blade at the Pre-Kishin.

"Joker James Holmes, your soul is mine!"

The Pre-Kishin just laughed. The inner fan in Kyle wanted to squeal because he sounded just like the real Joker from the movies when he laughed.

Levi flicked Kyle to keep him focused.

"Ow!"

"Focus! Your soul is going crazy."

Kyle muttered a few things and turned his attention back to Joker Holmes. Kyle's eyes widened and he jumped to the side. A bullet whizzed past his ear.

_I think I just lost some hair, _he thought.

Jumping up, Kyle ran at the Pre-Kishin, occasionally jumping to the side to avoid a bullet. Finally Kyle grabbed the Pre-Kishin's arm and pointed it upward.

"Now!" yelled Levi from the blade.

Kyle nodded and swung Levi across the middle of Joker Holmes. The Pre-Kishin stopped moving before dissipating away. After the black fell away, Kyle looked at the red soul floating in front of him and tossed Levi into the air. A flash came before Levi dropped to the ground and bended his knees. Kyle smiled and looked at his partner.

"Our first soul."

"Eh, a little behind schedule, but it'll do," grinned Kyle.

Levi smiled and shook his head before grabbing the soul. After he ate it the two turned and walked away.

"You still need to stop watching so many Batman movies."

"I'll do that when you dye your hair yellow."

"Not gonna happen."

"Ditto."

~*~*~*JARJARJAJAR~*~*~*

Jake and Ace stood looking at the mission board. Despite Ace's insistence that they should practice more, Jake had dragged the demon scythe girl to the mission board.

He didn't understand her resistance. They had been practicing soul resonance and combat training for the past 8 months since the day that Stein paired the two together. Stein had later teamed them together because she kept putting off getting a partner.

What was the big deal? Lots of meister-less weapons went on solo missions. There was even a weapon that made himself a Death Scythe without a meister; then again that same weapon betrayed the previous Shinigami in favor for the Kishin God Asura and insanity.

Jake reached for one of the missions listed.

"How about this one?" he asked pulling it off the board.

"No."

Jake rolled his eyes and turned on his heel to glare at Ace. "Why not?"

There was a pause in Ace's end of the conversation. Ace continued to glare back at Jake with defiant blue gray eyes. For a brief moment he thought he saw a passing expression of worry and regret flash in her eyes, but then he blinked and her glare was back.

"Too back. Your meister says that this will be our first mission!" Jake walked past Ace to the check out counter

"Did you even read the whole thing? And don't pull that with me! It's the weapon's job to protect the meister, and I-" Ace suddenly snapped her mouth closed and clenched her jaw.

Wait… What does his protection have to do with training? Jake turned and looked at Ace when she fell silent. As the woman at the checkout counter filled out the mission, Jake stared at Ace with a puzzled expression.

"What does tha-"?

"Forget it. Let's just go," mumbled Ace as she walked by. Her long legs turning and carrying her down the hall to the exit.

Jake huffed and grabbed the slip of paper from the receptionist and ran down the hall after Ace. This girl was too stubborn when she wanted to be! And what's with distancing herself from him? They were partners dang it! He opened up to her when she would ask him what his problem was. Did someone shove a sea urchin up her butt, twist it, and not tell him?

"Ace, what are you talking about? What's going on?"

"Nothing! Now drop it." Hissed Ace to her meister. Her pace quickened as they pushed open the front doors of Shibusen and walked across the stone courtyard. Jake raged inwardly and swore by Death under his breath.

"Ace! We're partners; you can trust me! What's going on?"

Ace spun to face him, her hands were clenched and her face was flushed with frustration, but her eyes screamed regret, concern, and something else that he couldn't pinpoint.

"I said 'drop it'!" she said a little louder. Fellow students looked up and stared at the two.

Looking around, Ace's ears turned red from embarrassment from her upraised tone being heard. "I'll go pack." Mumbled Ace as her bangs and hat covered her eyes when she looked down.

Jake stood there in stunned silence. He could always read what she was feeling through her eyes, but she hadn't raised her voice at him like that before when her eyes were like that.

Maybe it was time he paid a personal visit with his teachers and the twins.

(A short time later)

Jake sat in the house across the street from his apartment building. The large Victorian was unsurprisingly spacious inside and fit the household and partners quiet well.

The purple haired meister sat on a black leather couch while one of the most powerful meister-weapon team and their oldest son sat on the other black leather couch.

The flooring was a polished darker gray wood with curtains that matched the color; the walls were a light, faded blue, and most of the furnishings in the living room were black. There were several picture frames and family photos hanging on the walls and standing on the coffee table, end tables, and decorative cabinets.

Finally a cough pulled Jake from the décor of the room and pointed his attention to the group of people in front of him. A white haired, red eyed scythe weapon smirked at Jake while the scythe's ash blonde, green eyed, tall and lean meister sat with her hands folded on her lap.

Levi sat next to the white haired weapon on the leather couch, and Lexa sat on the floor against the couch while she played with a white haired, green eyed little girl toddler in Lexa's lap.

"So… Jake, what brings you here? Ace called and said you had a mission, so I would think you would be packing." Asked the blonde meister named Maka who also happened to be the mother of Lexa, Levi, and the previous mentioned, stubborn, scythe weapon.

"Well, about Ace." Jake nervously shifted on the leather cushion noting the way Soul, Maka, and Levi's expressions went blank and their eyes became emotionless.

"What's wrong?" asked Soul gruffly.

"For some reason she's completely against going on a mission even though we've been training for the past 8 months. And it's not like this will be our first mission for either of us. I've stories that she went solo for 6 months and then teamed up with a meister for until a year ago. And then earlier at school she started to say it was the weapons job to protect the meister. I'm just wondering if there's a story behind that."

Jake noticed Levi was clenching his fists so much that his knuckles were white, and Soul and Maka glanced at each other for a second before Maka finally leaned forward to sit on the edge of the couch.

"Jake, Ace is acting like this because of the reason your saying that you two are ready. Now, I wouldn't usually tell you this, but it's been so long and she hasn't told you."

Jake frowned and sat up. "Told me what?"

Soul sat up with a scowl on his face. "Her last meister, Rylan, went missing on a mission because she had to- urh!"

Maka's elbow shot out and elbowed Soul in the side. The Death Scythe glared at his meister and wife before letting her continue.

"Ace had to take extreme measures to protect him, but as he was leaving and in the middle of a battle tactic, their adversary had brought back up and Ace was knocked out. Thankfully there was a team nearby to help, Riana and Sky*Star, but by the time they had managed to defeat the back up, the main enemy had disappeared and Rylan still hasn't been found. Ever since she's taken his disappearance personally, and the fact that they grew up together and were best friends didn't help her emotionally."

And suddenly a few more stars aligned. Jake couldn't believe something like had happened to her. Jake's first weapon had simply been reassigned back in the Shibusen branch school he had attended a little over a year ago.

"Damn… wow. Well, that certainly makes a lot more sense."

"Yeah, so freaking out is just her way of conveying that worry of it happening again." Soul ran his hand through his messy hair and scratched the back of his head.

"But why couldn't she have just told me from the start?"

"Ace has problems talking about her emotions and things that bother her. When she was younger she would bottle everything up and act like everything was ok. She would also get teased a lot at her school for various things such as being a weapon and there were a lot of changes going on in her life then."

Jake nodded numbly. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind saying something wasn't right but he ignored it.

"Thanks. I-"

The front door opened in the next room and Jake stopped what he was saying as a silver white haired 11-year-old boy with a butch cut and blue eyes crashed to the floor in the doorway. Sitting on top of the boy was his fraternal twin sister. The 11-year-old girl had off-white/cream hair; the front sides of her hair were made into small braids and pulled together in a band at the back of her head while the rest of it hung down to just below her shoulder blades. Her red eyes, a crimson version of her mother's, shone with determination.

"Hi Momma, hi Dad." The boy under the girl breathed out while the girl spoke in a normal tone.

"Taylor will you get off your brother?" Soul called over in his 'cool guy' drawl as he, Levi, and Maka stood up off the couch. Soul walked into the hallway and the sound of the music room's door opening and shutting signified where he went.

Maka meanwhile walked into the kitchen and through a door into the laundry room to finish sorting clothes.

The girl, Taylor, stuck out her lower lip in a pout before she was suddenly flipped onto the floor and the boy stood up. Casually he walked over to drop onto the couch and sat down next to Jake.

"Hi Mikey." Jake said casually to the 11-year-old boy.

The boy named Michael scowled at Jake and smirked showing rows of pointed shark teeth. "Hi Jakey. You taking care of my Onechan?"

"Your what?" Jake cocked an eyebrow at the smart mouth meister.

"Japanese, baka. I asked if you were taking care of my older sister… Ace." Michael rolled his eyes and pulled Maka's E-reader off the polished black coffee table and pulled up a random book.

"Yeah. We're going on our first mission in a few hours."

Michael's eyebrows rose halfway up his forehead. "Hm."

"What?"

"Nothin'."

Jake stared at the tween boy before he was suddenly tackled off the couch and was pinned to the floor by four long, scrawny legs.

"Ow."

"You really should be more observant. I'm surprised you lasted this long with Onechan." Came Taylor's voice from above him accompanied by a chuckle from Lexa.

"Again… ow."

I: WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU S**TTY LITTLE AUTHOR! GET YOUR SS OUT HERE SO I CAN HAND IT TO YOU ON A ***KING PLATTER!

Blue: *no where in sight* ….. *piece of paper floats down next to Me*

Me: *currently has a blanket draped over head while sitting on ankles. Picks up note and reads it* _Dear reader, … I left this note because I is probably getting her and She's hellhounds after me and I figured I could use a head start. I apologize for the long wait I've just been going through a lot lately. I might be moving, plus I got behind on school, plus I was going out more, and including the fact that I have been reading a bunch of Soul Eater fanfics. Anyway, in this chapter we introduce some more of Ace, Levi, and Lexa's siblings. And you thought that they were the only ones *chuckle*. Not so, dear reader, not so. If you can tell both Taylor and Michael have Soul's pointed teeth and some of Maka's lean body and long legs mixed with a bit of Soul muscle. :D _

_And little Bethany (Lexa was playing with her at the beginning of Jake's talk with Soul and Maka) will probably have Maka's teeth, but look so much like Soul that it's frightful. O-O I actually based Bethany off of genderbent Soul as a baby. Yeah… I ran out of ideas! And I doubt anyone noticed because I doubt I put it in but Taylor and Michael are meisters. Bethany will probably be one too so that I can continue the whole split down the middle thing incase anyone noticed. Hehe, right no one has. I've basically put it this way: the three oldest children are weapons while the three younger ones are meisters. _

I also just noticed two things over the past few days of finishing this O-O … #1, I made Levi and Lexa have black hair OOO_OOO. Oh well I'll just say Soul's dad and Maka's mom have darker hair, because I seriously doubt that a red haired, blue eyed guy named Spirit is Japanese *shakes head*. So I've come up with my own idea of Kami Albarn's appearance. Not telling now though. ;P

_#2 I seem to have a fetish with twins _ First Levi and Lexa, then Taylor and Michael, and finally Sky*Star's younger siblings. ….. I do not understand myself T-T_

_So, yeah… long as heck chapter _+x+ _I shall end it now. I hope it makes up for the two month long delay. I actually started writing this back in early March and it's now April 1__st__ O_O oh, yeah! Hehe, APRIL FOOLS EVERYONE! Perhaps I should've written/drawn something today… Oh well, I'll just go prank one of my peeps or something… bye! PS: I'll probably write a part of the next chapter and then re-edit the prologues and the first chapter because that stuff is complete crap grammatically and plot wise. Sooooo many problems with it because it was meant to be based off the manga and in the manga it's hinted at that Shinigami-sama will- OOPS! *claps hand over mouth* almost gave away spoilers … even though almost everyone has read it already 0-0' oh well… SO! Yeah, I'll be editing._

I: *raging looking for my head*

Me: *looks at I and hides the note before crawling under the bed* bye bye everyone….


	5. AN-OC list- gomen for the excitment

Blue: Ok, so I was informed that there were too many OC's and it was getting a little confusing as to who was with who and what they looked like. Thus I have made a list of all my meister/weapon OC's. Even a few of those who haven't appeared ;)

Moi: *claps lightly*

You: *cough*Rylan*cough*

I: *cough*this-is-a-waste-of-time*cough*

Blue: *ignores*

* * *

Name: Ace Blue (Evans)

Age: 15

Appearance: ash blonde hair to the small of her back, blue-gray/slate blue eyes, facial structure like Maka's, tall with long legs. Usually wears blue or black jeans or faded sage green cargo pants with tank tops, strap sleeved shirts, tee shirts, or graphic tee shirts. Mostly wears blue, black, white, gray, or a little pink, but will mix it up with other colors. She will also wear either black leather, knee high, lace up combat boots or sneakers. At all times (even in the shower and when she goes to bed) she wears a silver, double banded ring with circular and banded decorations on the area where the slate blue gem stone is set in. Always wearing a black ski hat or a denim beanie hat pulled down to her eyebrows and black fingerless gloves that end either at elbow length or a little past her wrist.

Weapon or Meister: weapon (black scythe with blue flames on the blade and a strip of metal that is colored and shaped like a strip of fire; the staff is black until you reach the bottom part of the blade where it has been colored silver, and a silver spade sign is on the blade sideways, next to the staff part. And another form that shall be revealed later.)

Partner: Jake Owen

Family: Firstborn and first daughter of Soul Evans and Maka Albarn Evans. ***CENSORED FOR PLOT REASONS :3*** Younger siblings are Levi, Lexa, Taylor, Michael, and Bethany Evans. Half sibling is Riana Eater.

* * *

Name: Levi Evans

Age: 14

Appearance: ebony black hair (around the length of Soul's hair in the anime/manga), forest green eyes shaped like Soul's eyes, regularly muscled, tall, facial structure like Spirit's. Usually wears black faded jeans and a darker colored tee shirt with black leather combat boots.

Weapon or Meister: weapon. (katanna with a black handle decorated with white, diamond shaped grippers)

Partner: Kyle Davis

Family: First son of Soul Evans and Maka Albarn Evans. Siblings are Ace, Riana (half sister), twin sister Lexa, and younger siblings Taylor, Michael, and Bethany. Adopted brother is Kyle Davis.

* * *

Name: Lexa Evans

Age: 14

Appearance: thick ebony black hair, sky blue eyes (shaped like Maka's with pupils and irises looking like Soul's), thin, long legged, she has a bust that is around Liz's size, facial structured like Soul. Usually wears a one size too big, sky blue tank top with white short shorts that have dark gray on the hems and at the seams. She wears a gold colored chain and gold colored rose pendant necklace, and a bunch of bobby-pins keep her bangs out of her face and swept to the left side of her face. She also wears black fish net armbands that go from her wrist to half way to her elbow. White and gray running shoes are her foot attire. Sometimes she'll wear rainbow colors instead of her usual clothes.

Weapon or Meister: weapon (katanna with a sky blue handle decorated with dark gray, poke-a-dot patterned grippers)

Partner: Willow Richards (originally her partner was Zephyr Harrington, but she became Willow's weapon per instruction from Professor Stein)

Family: Second daughter of Soul Evans and Maka Albarn Evans. Siblings are Ace, Riana (half sister), twin brother Levi, and younger siblings Taylor, Michael, and Bethany. Adopted brother is Kyle Davis

* * *

Name: Taylor Evans

Age: 11

Appearance: slightly off-white/cream colored hair: the front sides of her hair were made into small braids and pulled together in a band at the back of her head, and she has red eyes shaped like Maka's eyes. She has Maka's facial structure and long legs, but Soul's hidden body strength. Pointed, shark-like teeth. Usually wears cargo pants and a white or other colored tank top and black converses with the toe part and soles being white with neon red and black laces on the left shoe and neon rainbow laces on the right shoe, both shoes being drawn on with permanent marker, stickers, the occasional glitter, and a 'Music in my soul' pin on the left shoe.

Weapon or Meister: Meister

Partner: Atarashii*Star Barrett

Family: Third daughter of Soul Evans and Maka Albarn Evans. Older siblings are Ace, Levi, and Lexa Evans. Her twin brother is Michael Evans, and Bethany is her youngest sibling. Adopted brother is Kyle.

* * *

Name: Michael Evans

Age: 11

Appearance: silver white hair; butch cut hairstyle, and blue eyes that are shaped like Soul's. He has Soul's facial structure, but a body structure like younger Spirit. Pointed teeth like Soul. Usually wears a red, white, etc tee shirt, hoodie, or sleeveless sport jersey, maroon, faded blue, or black jeans, black and white converses, and Soul's old black and yellow jacket.

Weapon or Meister: Meister

Partner: Kei Star Barrett

Family: Second son of Soul Evans and Maka Albarn Evans. Older siblings are Ace, Riana (half sibling), Levi, Lexa, and Taylor. He is the younger twin brother of Taylor, and older brother of Bethany. Adopted brother is Kyle.

* * *

Name: Bethany Evans

Age: 1

Appearance: White silver hair, red eyes. Soul's facial structure and eye shape (basically gender bent Soul as a baby)

Weapon or Meister: (she will be a meister but she's a baby right now)

Partner: ?

Family: Fourth daughter and last child of Soul Evans and Maka Albarn Evans. Older siblings are Ace, Riana (half sibling), Levi, Lexa, Taylor, and Michael. Adopted brother is Kyle.

* * *

Name: Riana Eater

Age: 15

Appearance: lime green hair styled in a bob hairstyle with long, facial structure like Blair, lime green cat eyes with cat pupils only the eyes are shaped like Soul's eyes. She has a long, lime green, short-haired cat tail, but human ears that are pointed a little. Her bust is a lot smaller then Blair's (around a B cup or Liz's cup size… you get the idea) and she is tall like Blair. She can transform into a lime green cat though and use a little bit of magic (she is not a witch and neither was Blair! Both anime and manga say so!). She usually wears a off-the-shoulder white top with a pine green tank top underneath, a pair of either dark green or sage green shorts or pants, and steel toed, dark green leather, buckle combat boots.

Weapon or Meister: Weapon (a spiked, silver colored mace that is connected to the wood handle by a chain.)

Partner: Sky*Star Barrett

Family: Daughter of Blair and Soul Eater Evans (Blame Black*Star…. It started with a dare from him for Soul to donate sperm to a sperm bank. It's safe to say Maka was pissed when she found out.) Half sibling of Ace, Levi, Lexa, Taylor, Michael, and Bethany.

* * *

Name: Kyle Davis

Age: 15

Appearance: caramel colored slightly shaggy hair, tall and skinny, light brown colored eyes, small hoop piercing on his left ear. Wears gray jeans, a white collared elbow length sleeve shirt, and red sneakers with the soles and toe part colored white.

Weapon or Meister: Meister

Partner: Levi Evans

Family: adopted son of Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn Evans. Adopted sibling of Ace, Riana, Levi, Lexa, Taylor, Michael, and Bethany.

* * *

Name: Jake Owen

Age: 15

Appearance: dark purple hair, maroon/purple eyes, tall, slightly muscular. Usually wears a varying pair of blue or black jeans and a random tee shirt with black and violet purple sneakers.

Weapon or Meister: Meister

Partner: Ace Blue Evans

Family: ?

* * *

Name: Willow Richards

Age: 13

Appearance: short, petite, flat-chested, chocolate colored hair with dark chocolate colored, doe like eyes. Her bangs reach her eyes before they lengthen to frame her face; she braids her hair into two braids that reach about an inch past her shoulders when braided. Often seen wearing a caramel brown thigh-length skirt that has the top of it (the waist part) as a baby blue color with buttons on the side to keep it up. A pale rose pink blouse with elbow length sleeves that she folds up and leaves unbuttoned at the ends, collared, she leaves a few buttons undone at the top with a baby blue ribbon tied there. Black thigh leggings and neon green and sparkly gold sneakers.

Weapon or Meister: Meister

Partner: Lexa Evans

Family: ?

* * *

Name: Sky*Star Barrett Star

Age: 13

Appearance: sky blue hair that is angled cut from the lower part of the nape of her neck to the back of her head, gold eyes with blue flecks in them, star symbol on the right side of her head on and just above her eyebrow. She has a big bust like Tsubaki. Usually wears a moss green turtleneck, short dress with no sleeves with darker purple bands at the hem, neck, and where the sleeves would start. She wraps strips of white cloth around her wrists, palms, and legs (from her ankles until where the dress hides the upper part of her thighs). She also wears moss green boots that reaches about 2 inches above her ankles; a darker purple star decorates the side of each boot at about her ankle area, boots have matching purple soles. She also wears a black scarf around her neck.

Weapon or Meister: Meister

Partner: Riana Eater

Family: First daughter and child of Black*Star and Tsubaki N. (Nakatsukasa) B. (Barrett) Star. Older sister of Atarashii*Star and Kei Star.

* * *

Name: Atarashii*Star Barrett Star

Age: 11

Appearance: navy blue hair that he keeps trimmed in a pixie cut style with blunt bangs. Dark blue eyes, built like Black*Star only a little leaner and taller then B*S was when he was 11. When he is not on a mission Atara wears steel toed boots, a clingy black turtleneck tee-shirt, and faded tan colored, baggy pants; at home though he'll wear a traditional informal kimono. On missions he'll wear a black stealth suit with a turtleneck style, short sleeves, black gloves, and either his steel toes boots (the boots have padded soles so that they don't make noise) or slip on shoes.

Weapon or Meister: weapon (Uncanny sword, shuriken, star shaped throwing thing [the name escapes me._.)

Partner: Taylor Evans

Family: Only son of Black*Star and Tsubaki N. Barrett-Star. Older twin of Kei Barrett-Star, and younger brother of Sky*Star

* * *

Name: Kei Barrett-Star

Age: 11

Appearance: long, dark navy blue hair that she pulls up into a high ponytail and braids, dark blue eyes. She has Tsubaki's body built (minus the giant breasts, calm your nips ladies, gentleman, and pervs, she's only 11 0-0) and facial structure. When she's not on missions she'll wear a sleeveless midnight blue, zip up vest/hoodie, a pair of either white Capri or white/gray skinny jeans, and a pair of either all black converses or white and brown Ug's. When on missions she wears a ninja-like, turtleneck, skin tight, black stealth suit

(winter version has long sleeves, summer version has no sleeve, but bands you can move only her arm) with light weight sole padded boots, black strips of cloth wrapped around her wrists and an optional ninja mask that only shows her eyes when she wears it.

Weapon or Meister: Weapon (Kusarigama, ninjato, smoke bomb mode)

Partner: Michael Evans

Family: Last daughter and child of Black*Star and Tsubaki N. Barrett-Star. Younger twin of Atarashii*Star, and younger sister of Sky*Star.

* * *

Name: Zephyr Harrington

Age: 13

Appearance: (I'm only putting this link here because it's hard to describe in full detail the image I have for Zeph, but this comes pretty close: fc01 . deviantart fs70 / f / 2012 / 028 / 7 / 0 / anime_guy_by_ddragonball-d4nxh9i . jpg

Gray/silver hair that is a little unruly and messy, silver eyes (pupils look like Kid's but the eye shape looks like a mix between Soul and Liz's eyes), small rounded nose, tear drop facial structure. Often wears a lot of gray or black. Has this black hat that is all stitched up because he's had it so long (he only wears it in the winter, late fall, and when it's raining) and had to fix it so much, and there are tuffs of fake hair at the ends of these bands that you tie to keep the hat on (he leaves them untied most of the time).

Weapon or Meister: Weapon (silver medieval battle-axe with black intricate engravings and a black handle. There is a spoke that is also bladed and engraved on that sticks out of the top of the blade adjacent to the handle.)

Partner: Katherine Death

Family: ?

* * *

Name: Katherine Death (nicknamed: Kitty, Kit, Kat, Kathy, and Kitchuri-katchuri Shinigami)

Age: 14

Appearance: tall and lean, facial structure like Kid's only with Liz's nose, black hair that curls outward at the tips, three lines of sanzu in her hair, indigo blue eyes (shaped like Liz's). Her hair ends to gently brush her shoulders, and she styles the front and bangs similarly to Kid's. Kitty usually wears a black mini skirt (slightly longer then Maka's), a black blazer with the square white buttons on the front, a yellow-gold collared, sleeveless dress shirt, a skull necktie, and thick soled black boots that reach a few inches above her ankle.

Weapon or Meister: Meister

Partner: Zephyr Harrington

Family: Only child and daughter of Death the Kid and Liz Thompson Death. Granddaughter of Shinigami-sama (aka Lord Death)

* * *

Name: Rylan Stein (currently MIA)

Age: 15

Appearance: platinum blonde hair that is around the length of Franken Stein's, hazel/gold eyes, tall and moderately muscled, hoped lip piercing. Wears a stitched gray, black, and white patchwork jacket (like a leather jacket style only the black parts are leather though), black jeans, and a graphic tee shirt of varying color.

Weapon or Meister: Meister.

Partner: before he went MIA, Ace was his weapon.

Family: Son of Franken Stein and Marie Mjolnir Stein, and older brother of Ein Stein

* * *

Name: Ein Stein

Age: 2

Appearance: silver hair with gold eyes that will sometimes change color to a green-gold-hazel color. She's blind in the left eye though so she wears a mini eye patch.

Weapon or Meister: ?

Gender: female

Partner: ?

Family: Daughter of Franken Stein and Marie Mjolnir Stein, and baby sister of Rylan Stein

* * *

Blue: Phew! Wow this took forever .-.

I: IT ONLY TOOK 2 DAYS OFF AND ON YOU LAZY A-

Blue: ANYWAY! Here you go everyone; read this, memorize this, remember it, and have it concreted and stamped in your memory because I will not be doing this again. +x+ However I will except suggestions for rouge witches, kishins, etc. :D it would be greatly appreciated.

I: You MOOTCHER!

Blue: I am not a mootcher I'm just giving the audience

I: *mumbles* two people

Blue: *glares* a chance to participate and keep them busy till the next update which should be in a short while.

I: Shorter then last time right? What was it…? Oh yeah…. 3 MONTHS!

Blue: *emo corner* I'm filthy trash! I don't deserve to live!

She: THEN DIE!

I/Blue: *stares and inches away*


	6. Chapter 3

Blue: Alright everyone. Recap! I have edited the previous chapters and prologue to be more towards the manga. At the time that I had written the first few chapters I was not aware that Shinigami-sama would die if all three of Kid's sanzu lines were to connect so I fixed that. I decided against having Liz be dead, fixed that. I also tweaked the conversations and made the responses match the personalities a little more.

I: So basically everyone should **reread the previous chapters for everything to make sense.**

Yourself: *appears and points at the bold* Just a suggestion, you don't have to, but it is highly recommended.

Blue: Basically. Anyway, this chapter mostly focuses on Ace and Jake some more, a training session and perverted thoughts with Kitty and Zephyr, cliff hangers, and breaking ground with the plot.

You: So we're basically getting to the good stuff? Finally!

Blue: Oh, screw you, You.

You: O.O .. touchy … who pissed in your lucky charms?

Blue: Just do the disclaimer.

You/I: Blue doesn't own Soul Eater or the characters in the show. She only owns her OC's.

~*~*~*ALALAL~*~*~*

Ace slammed Jake's dresser drawer shut. Still frustrated the darker ash blonde scythe weapon threw five shirts, three pairs of jeans, and a random amount of underwear into the duffel bag before she stomped over to the bathroom the bathroom they shared that was of the Jack & Jill style. They each had their own toilet, counter, sink, and mirror but they shared a shower/tub. Ace grabbed Jake's tooth brush, shampoo, tooth paste, hair comb, and the first aid kit that was stashed under Jake's sink. On her way back to Jake's duffel bag Ace stopped to grab a few pairs of socks off his desk chair.

After 8 months of living with each other and Riana and Sky*Star, they all got to understand the others' way of doing things with their clean clothes and other habits. Ace piled her folded clean clothes on her dresser for a few days or weeks before either wearing them or putting them away, Riana immediately put them away, Sky*Star threw them at the end of her bed if she was handling her clean clothes, and Jake either threw his in the floor of his closet, on his desk chair, or put them away.

There was an unspoken agreement between the four of them that all dirty clothes were to be put in the laundry baskets or hampers. After a sequence of events that all of them had agreed to never speak of again happened… well let's just say that ketchup, mustard, and vinegar were under lock down to never leave the kitchen and water balloons were banned from the apartment.

A small smiled ghosted Ace's face at the memory. Sitting down next to Jake's bed Ace leaned against the footboard and laid her head back to rest against the mattress. She closed her eyes and gently fingered his socks. It wasn't Jake's fault she was angry and frustrated. It wasn't his fault that she overreacted or that she always felt guilty about insisting more training because she was just being selfish.

At least that's what she called it.

Ace just couldn't handle another…. Another night like _that_ night.

An image of a platinum blonde toddler with hazel gold eyes holding out his hand flashed through Ace's mind.

_Come play with me? We can play doctor! _

The same boy only about 9 years old appeared in her mind again.

_I don't care if you go solo. Just don't get yourself killed!_

Another image of the boy at 13 pulling her into a hug appeared.

_Don't be a goof, Ace. It doesn't matter. You're still the same old you, right? You're still my best friend and partner._

A wet salty tear floated down Ace's cheek. She couldn't handle loosing another one. Ace had tried and done everything to protect him, even down to her last resort, but now looking back that last resort was the worst thing she'd done in her whole life.

"_**Ace…. Ace… The madness, the insanity; embrace it. He did… with your help of course."**_

"Shut up…"

"It's ok, Ace. I know how you feel, but that feeling you have. Regret. It has no reason to be there. Let me loose and I'm sure we can find Rylan."

Ace's fists clenched and she felt her throat tense up. "I said shut up! I'll find him on my own!"

"Ace!"

Her eyes flew open and stared into two forest green eyes. She felt two hands gripping her shoulders and shaking her. Ebony black bangs hung down and slightly hid the calming eyes.

"Levi…" Ace breathed out. Leaping forward she wrapped her arms around the strong shoulders of her brother and buried her face in the crook of his neck as tears fell down her face and she sniveled like an idiot.

Levi wrapped his arms around her. She knew he had felt her soul wavelength; he had inherited the Soul Perception ability from their mother Maka. Because of that he knew all her secrets. Besides the few adults and teachers that knew, Riana and Levi were the only ones that knew everything about her.

"I-it's all m-my fau-lt… I took it off; I let it loose. I should've stayed with him."

Levi's grip on her tensed up and he shook her lightly. "Don't say stuff like that. You couldn't have known what would happen. It was an ambush from the start, and you were just doing what you thought was right at the time to protect him."

"But by doing that I-"

"Enough!" Ace started at the angered and raised tone in Levi's voice and she looked up at him. "You couldn't and didn't know that would happen. I told you this a year ago and I'll tell you again now. It is not you're fault! We **will** find him."

After a few moments Ace slowly nodded her head and wiped her face with the back of her hand. Levi gave her a gentle smile and released her. Leaning back on the balls of his feet, Levi picked up the socks Ace had dropped on the floor.

"Here. Jake's at the house by the way."

Ace stood up and tucked the socks into Jake's duffel. "Is he …?"

"Asking about what happened at school? Yeah. Mom told him about the last mission you had with Rylan. The shorter version though."

Ace nodded. Levi stood up and gazed at Ace with a calculating expression before he handed Ace another pair of socks. "You going to be ok? I have to head back home and drag Kyle out of bed and over to Gallow's Manor to do some sparring sessions with Kit, Riana, Sky, and Zephyr."

The blonde scythe gave her brother a small smile and nodded again. "I'll be ok. I have to finish packing anyway."

Levi glanced at Ace one more time before walking out of Jake's room and the apartment.

The further he got away from Ace, the worse the scratching became.

~*~*~*WLWLWL~*~*~*

Lexa looked at the bundle of sheets wrapped around her brown haired meister who was taking a nap on the bottom bunk in the room they shared. The walls around them were painted a light lavender purple color and soft cream carpet cushioned Lexa's crossed legs and backside. They both had their own desks on a different corner of the room with an unpainted, wood bunk bed on the left wall when you walked in the door. The two windows on the wall adjacent to the door gave the two a nice view of the back yard outside the large white and gray Victorian.

The bundle moved slightly as Lexa's meister turned in her sleep. The black haired katanna blinked and stared unwaveringly at the girl in the bed. After a few minutes of the one way staring contest the brunette meister, Willow, opened one eye and sat up. Turning to the staring weapon Willow blinked groggily.

"Lexa?" Willow mumbled, the ever soft-spoken one of the two.

Lexa grinned so big that her eyes closed. "Hi Willow! Have a good nap?"

"Mhm."

Willow slowly pulled the covers back from her body and swung her legs over the side of the bed and wiggled her toes through the soft carpet.

"Ne, Willow-chan?"

"Yes?"

Lexa bit her lower lip and glanced at a 3-inch long scar that was showing because Willow's sleep shirt had bunched up. "Where'd you get that scar? And the ones on your back, collar bone, and leg?"

Willow looked away from Lexa's staring eyes and pulled her shirt down. "My dad. He…." She took a breath. "He got angry a lot."

Willow didn't see Lexa's reaction, she barely felt Lexa pull her into a hug either. Memories of her father's angry face and words slipped through her mind.

Waste of space! …

_Get outta my sight!_

_You worthless piece of shi-_

"That asshole." Lexa's statement pulled Willow from the memories. Eyes widened, the small girl looked up at Lexa with a surprised look on her face. Lexa leapt up and started running and rampaging around the room.

"W-what?"

"Where is he? Where did you live? I'm gonna go kick his little tush into oblivion! Ace would help… So would Mom and Dad. Nobody should treat you like that, Willow! You're awesome during training and when we go on missions; there is no way you deserved that kind of treatment. You'll turn me into a Death Scythe someday and prove him wrong!"

Tears pooled in Willow's chocolate brown orbs. Leaping forward she buried her face in Lexa's shirt and let Niagara fall from her eyes. How Lexa say that? How did she know just what to say even when Willow hadn't told Lexa about the words? Lexa patted the top of Willow's head as the brunette let loose all the anguish she had through her tears.

*~*~*~ KZRSKL ~*~*~*

Zephyr sat upside down on the black couch having a rubber band battle with Riana. Meanwhile Sky*Star was raiding the fridge in the kitchen, and Kit was pacing and staring at her watch every second.

Wincing as a rubber band hit him on the fore head, Zephyr glanced over at Kit as she whimpered. "Will you chill? Ow! Geezus, Riana your aim is impressive."

"I told them 1:00 pm sharp, and it's 12:59 pm; they're going to be late! Our whole schedule will be ruined. I set it so that we would have ten minutes for catching up, five minutes for warm ups, ten minute sparring sessions before rotating, and so on. If they're late I will have to rearrange the schedule again! I spent an hour last night working this up! If they're late I will have Aunt Patti come over and shoot them in the backs!"

Riana flicked another rubber band at the back of Zephyr's head while Kit ranted. Glaring at the smirking, half cat, Zephyr reached for another rubber band and aimed it.

Suddenly Sky*Star poked her head through the doorway of the kitchen. "Hey Kit, the clock on your one oven is off."

"WHAT?!" The Shinigami girl jumped over the couch Zephyr was on and barreled through the open doorway to fix the abomination. Riana and Zephyr stared at the faint dust trail left behind as Sky*Star walked over and ducked behind the couch Riana was sitting on.

"What are yo-"

A door shutting and Kit running back out of the kitchen suddenly interrupted Riana. Possible fire was irrupting from her eyes and mouth.

"You lied, Sky*Barret-Star! It is not off, not by one millisecond! Where is she!?"

Zephyr and Riana pointed behind the one couch as Levi walked in dragging a groggy Kyle by the shirt collar. Just as they walked in the wall clock chimed. "Hey, we're here."

"Sky*Star, you blue haired freak!"

"Katherine, you OCD perfectionist!"

"That's not an insult! And I'm not OCD! I simply just want a precise world where everything and everyone is prompt, exact, and orderly!"

"Yeah well you just copied your father with your 'insult'. And that's OCD!"

Levi walked over and, after moving her feet, sat on the same couch as Riana. Kyle was left in the doorway to crawl over to the couches or try and break up the fight between the Shinigami and the Star Clan child. He chose the couches.

"What happened now?" Kyle asked Zephyr.

"Sky*Star said the clocks were off when they weren't."

"Ahhh, Kitty got mad?"

Zephyr nodded and ducked as Sky*Star threw a lamp. "YOU WILL CLEAN THAT UP AND BUY ANOTHER ONE, STAR!"

"MAKE ME, DEATH!"

Kyle turned his attention over to the two girls that were literally butting heads. "Cat fight!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, DAVIS!?"

"Nothing!"

"MAN UP AND REPEAT THAT!" Sky*Star leapt over the couch armrest and tackled Kyle off the couch.

Jumping up the scrawny brunette meister pushed up his tee shirt sleeves. "Oh, it's on now! The dog is joining the kitty fight! Levi!"

"Zephyr!"

"Riana, grant me your kitty weapon powers!"

The three weapons stood up and one by one as they were called they transformed.

"Will you stop saying that, Sky*Star? It gets annoying after a while."

"Just transform please."

The half cat, half weapon rolled her eyes and transformed into a mace that was connected to its handle by a chain.

"DITCH TITS IT'S ON!"

Kyle and Sky*Star looked at each other before turning to Kitty. "What?"

The Shinigami girl sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"My parents won't let me curse so I say 'ditch tits' instead of … ya know, b tits."

Kyle and Sky*Star looked at Kitty like she had grown two heads. "Okayyy…"

Just then the flat side of Zephyr's weapon form, a medieval battle-axe, hit Sky*Star in the face and she flew into the wall. Kyle was not far behind as Kitty's boots hit him in the face and he skidded face first along the floor.

"You never let your guard down around your opponent!"

"Kath, Kyle, and Sky*Star you three better be dueling in the spar rooms and not in my living room!" yelled Kit's mom Liz, a dark blonde woman, as she walked by the living room door to the kitchen. The three meisters paled and ran off to the basement spar rooms.

A dark haired woman stood over a pit of blood red fire that depicted an image of Ace packing her backpack. The dark haired woman reached down and pulled a small piece of the flames from the fire and held it in her hand. Talons extended from her fingers and she grinned manically.

"Well well… what do we have here? Are you finally recovering, Ace? Are you forgetting? I'm sorry dear but your past always…. _Always_ follows you."

The woman with long, wavy, dark hair flicked a talon towards the door. A figure walked out the door and made their way to prepare for his master's departure. Meanwhile the woman gave a small smile and stared at the flaming image in her palm. Rough chuckles came from her throat and echoed around the room. After a short while of watching the scythe weapon and her purple haired meister, the person from earlier returned to the woman's side. Behind him trailed a dark, faceless, black body.

"Madam Morrigan. All is ready for your journey."

The smiling woman looked up.

"Thank you…. Rylan Stein."

Myself: Oooooooooohhhhhhh! Cliff hanger! :D

Blue: Mehehe :3 I'm so evil. If you can't tell Morrigan is a witch. Anyway I would like to thank my wonderful, awesome friend for his help with Morrigan (thank you, D. Your very presence and nature are very insightful and inspiring). I find it amazing that I have been puzzling about this witch for MONTHS! 10 minutes chatting with him and the lights are going off. This is by no means the only time either! O_O Oh by no means. No, this has happened several times! I'm beginning to think this guy is oozing ideas via oovoo chat box XD

I: *tied up with duct tape with piece across the mouth* MFPHMMMMM mphwufnnmmm!

Me: *pokes I with a stick*

I: *death glares at Me and lunges*

Me: *runs*

Blue: Anyway, thank you, D! The name was his idea! I would also like to thank ChainsawMuffin for helping me clear my mind before hand so that I could get the idea later on :D YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! You both know who the other is btw ;D Just think realllll hard…. Well it's not that hard .

You: bingdiddydingdong!

Blue: The heck was that? O-o

You: Idk. I is usually the one to bash you for it. I'm just the short tempered rebellious one. She and I take care of the evilness and bashing.

Blue: Where's She then?

I: YOU $H%!& LITTLE AUTHOR! I WILL CUT YOUR NIPS OFF AND WEAR THEM AS BADGES OF WAR!

You: Untying I. …. Might want to start running btw.

Blue: *trail of dust*


	7. Chapter 4

Blue: **READ THIS NOWWW! ** So just recently I got a message from one of my readers who said some of my characters were similar to her OC characters. While her reasoning did make sense, it wasn't true. Things have been sorted out, but I would like to specify to all future ones that misunderstand. **IN NO WAY HAVE I INTENTIONALLY COPIED, RIPPED OFF, OR BASED MY OC'S OR PLOT OFF OF ANOTHER FANFICTION! **I value honesty in writing and I would never intentionally commit plagiarism. I even went out of my way to **not **base my characters off anyone else's. For the whole time I was making OC's I wasn't reading fanfiction. Also for those of you who are my **deviant art **watchers (link to my DA account is at the top of my profile on here) you will know that **this story was originally published on Deviant Art **back in **December.** The only reason I did not upload it on Fanfiction was because I didn't have an account or know how. But thanks to ShadowedSword21 I now know how. So, I just wanted to clear a few things up. I don't mean for this to be me raging and telling you readers off. Actually I'm very calm while typing this.

I: Yeah, and I am not a copy of some other person's inner critic. I just don't like Blue period.

Blue: Watch it! I'm the host body here.

You: Yeah… you remind us that all the time.

Myself: *tackle hugs Blue* I love you, Blue!

Who: Me too!

Yourself: I enjoy you too.

Moi: Yes, Blue, you are very pleasant most of the time.

She/I: SUCK UPS!

* * *

~*~*~* AJAJAJAJA ~*~*~*

Ace's eyebrow twitched as a popcorn kernel hit her shoulder. Of all the times to get stuck in an airport in the middle of Chicago, Illinois, this had to be the worst. A sudden freak storm in New York City had left the weapon & meister pair stranded at a large airport in Chicago, unable board their connecting flight to JFK airport in New York. Why did Jake insist on picking a mission in _Norway_ for their first mission?

Trondheim, Norway was their destination, and Ace had made it very clear through the past five hours in the waiting terminal that she despised the choice made by her purple haired meister.

And now, in an attempt to entertain himself, said meister was tossing popcorn pieces at Ace while she blared her red and black mp3 player (a gift from her dad).

Another one hit Ace on her left eyebrow just as she opened that eye. Jake was staring absentmindedly at the chair next to Ace as he sat across from her. Launching out a foot, Ace lightly kicked his leg. The sudden move caused Jake to jolt back to his body and look around quickly.

"Is it time to go?" He asked.

The blonde scythe weapon shook her head. She would've said something, but she didn't feel like opening her mouth and speaking after a period of silence between the two. Jake grunted in response and leaned his head back, listening for the welcoming announcement that they could board their plane again.

Wheels rolled, a kid cried somewhere, a bunch of random couples embraced, tons of commuters rushed towards their terminals pulling on ties and other accessories, and many people sat in the waiting chairs bored out of their mind.

Ace blankly stared out at the skylights, people, and the floor.

"Hey, Ace."

"Hm?"

Suddenly both their phones vibrated and a voice over the airport intercom announced that the storm had moved further up the coast to Canada and it was now safe to board their plane to JFK airport in New York. The two quickly heaved their duffel bags onto their shoulders and began making their way to the terminal. Jake's comment momentarily forgotten.

~*~*~*Later~*~*~*

Ace and Jake walked down a hallway of an Inn in Trondheim. After they touched down in New York they boarded a plane to Oslo, Norway where they took a train northward to Trondheim. The trip was long, exhausting, and Ace was ready to pummel her meister for choosing some place so far out. Thankfully there was some pluming, two beds, and a warm supper provided by the innkeeper.

After eating, the two had picked up their bags and made their way to the room at a snail's pace. Jake fumbled with the key and lock for a few seconds before he turned to Ace. The blonde weapon looked at her meister before she reached up and slapped him.

"Thank you." Said Jake as he finally managed to open the door, the sting allowing him to focus and wake up a little.

Everything else was a blur. Nothing was coherently managed as the two dropped their duffels and shut the door. Ace slowly moved to the bathroom to change as Jake just took off his shirt and shoes and fell onto the nearest bed.

After Ace had slowly managed to get out of her dress, shoes, and bra she pulled on a tee shirt that was about 2 sizes too big. Then she left the bathroom and fell into the other bed.

* * *

~*~*~*KZKZKZ~*~*~*

Kat liked to think she was an orderly person, a person who valued order. Everything had a place, and everything should know that place. She also liked to think that she could be tolerant when everything had their place. Rules were made, rules are followed, times are set, etc.

However her weapon's eyes did not have a place watching her put his clothes away. That blood he was hiding also had a place **inside** his body.

Kat wasn't stupid. She knew, somehow, he found something attractive in her that he was refusing to mention. She would have preferred it if he did mention it, though. That way she could nip it in the bud.

Straightening as slowly as possible she smoothed her black mini skirt and turned around to see her weapon Zephyr ducking down the hall to the bathroom.

The Shinigami girl rolled her eyes and exited the room. She turned down the hallway of Gallows Manor to look for her weapon. Looking around she saw her six other siblings staring at the bathroom door and the trail of blood leading there. Walking over she set each of her hands on her two sisters', Seraph and Eva, shoulders and leaned an ear against the door. Inside the Shinigami children listened to Zephyr stuffing tissues up his nose and trying to decipher his mumbling.

"… Hpm… loose it… damn….. that girl!…. pfh!"

Next to the three Shinigami girls, the three-year-old Shinigami boy named Anubis looked up at Kat and, quite loudly, asked her, "What'd ya do ta 'im, Kitty?"

Everyone on both sides of the door froze and the six Shinigami children turned their eyes to Anubis. Then all seven pairs of Shinigami eyes looked at the bathroom door.

Meanwhile inside the bathroom Zephyr was silently banging his head against the side of the bathtub (symmetrically of course. Kat's father would kill him if the tub were unsymmetrical). Why did his meister have no shame? Or shorts?

This girl was driving him crazy. There was only so much a guy could do when a girl he lived with started bending over and showing skull panties.

Yes, the skirt was easier to run in when they were on missions or late to school. It did help during the desert summer heat. It 'matched the blazer' as Kat said.

But oh how he cursed it.

A knock sounded on the door and someone chucked a box of tissues at him.

"Ow." He mumbled.

* * *

~*~*~*AJAJAJ~*~*~*

Sun peaked through the window on the opposite side of the room. Birds chirped outside and snow was spread across the ground.

Ace turned over and hid her face in her pillow and tried to go back to sleep. Mornings were not her time of the day. Especially right after she woke up. So she decided to ignore the world for a little while.

In her half awake daze she heard Jake get out of bed and head to the bathroom to shower and change. Sometimes Ace swore Jake wasn't human with how early he woke up. At home on an off day he would wake up at six in the morning. Yes, six o'clock. O-six-hundred hours; the 'o' standing for 'oh death, not even the birds are up this early!'

But today her and Jake were going scouting to find this kishin that was roaming the streets of Trondheim, so naturally he'd get a few more hours of sleep. Their target was a pre-kishin who was said to always have a medieval type of sword with interesting engravings of birds on the blade. He used this sword to kill his targets, but the number of souls taken by this pre-kishin was low so he shouldn't be too powerful.

That wasn't what worried Ace though. What worried her was how Jake would feel about their partnership after she told him. Ace promised Riana and her parents that she'd tell him before they began their first mission. While she dreaded it, Ace knew she had to do it.

Three eyes flashed before her vision and she reached up absentmindedly to touch her forehead and eyes.

Behind her Jake walked out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Hey, Ace. You want to go get some breakfast before we start?" He asked as he walked over to the bed. "You still not up and dressed?"

"You have the right to know." Ace stared blankly at the sheets as she sat up.

"What?"

"I shouldn't have kept it from you…"

"Ace, what're you talking about?"

Finally Ace looked at Jake. A slight frown of confusion was on his face and concern written in his eyes. Ace reached up and pulled off her black hat in front of Jake for the first time. She saw his eyes travel up to look at her forehead. Jake's eyes widened and bugged out as his mouth dropped. He had seen it. He had seen her third eye that was on her forehead.

"What….. What the hell?"

"I'm the daughter of Soul and Maka Evans and The Demon Kishin God Asura. I am the Demon Goddess of Madness."

* * *

Who: The plot thickens. O-O

Blue: Finally! You do not realize how long I've been waiting to get that out?

You: You said it too soon.

Blue: *waves You off* eh, I don't care. Now I'm starving.


	8. Chapter 5

Blue: Hey :D

I: *shoots at Blue's head*

Blue: Eep!

I: YOU'RE LATE! AND IT SUCKS!

Blue: I KNOW IT'S LATE! GOMEN NASAI! It's not terrible! TnT I've been busy. I've been babysitting, helping a friend move, working on moving myself, and I've been reading Naruto and I completed reading Fullmetal Alchemist :D

I: *reloads*

Blue: O_O … And I had writer's block.

I: *turns safety off*

Blue: I'm gonna start running now.

* * *

~*~*~*JAJAJA~*~*~*

The hum of the vehicle's motor filled the cab of the rental truck filled the silence of digesting information between in Jake's mind. Ace meanwhile had her MP3 player blasting whatever album she felt in the mood for now, something rock, and her head out the window, hair in a pony tail, expulsing what little breakfast Jake had made her eat this morning.

"You get motion sickness?"

"Just in cars…. sometimes…" Ace muttered.

She looked pale, very pale, so Jake pulled the truck over and parked in a parking lot across the street from a gas station. The parking lot was more of a scenic stop off to look at the Norwegian mountains, but it would have to do. They had never left Death City and never drove a car on such curvy roads before, so how was he supposed to know?

How many things was she keeping from him? Was she half cat too? Did she like oranges? Ugh, he hoped not. Oranges were disgusting, and they squirted they're acidic burning juice in your eyes when you bit them.

Ace slid gently out of the truck and walked over to a patch of grass while Jake got out of the car. Leaning against the front bumper, the scythe-meister crossed his arms and watched Ace from a distance in case she needed his help.

Jake wasn't stupid. He had paid attention in the lessons on the defeat of the Kishin Asura and how it was Ace, Kat, and Sky*Star's parents that actually fought the final battle and sealed Asura away with the help of Crona, the very first meister with black blood and that was in the processes of becoming the next Kishin God of Insanity. And he had read the book on the battle that Maka-san had written with extreme detail. He understood that the wavelength, unbridled, itself could make even her mother's grigori soul turn dark and evil, and coupling that with the madness inducing black blood that was drawn to Ace through both her fathers and even a little from her mother…. it's a miracle that she hadn't turned Kishin years ago.

Yet here she was, on a mission with him, acting like everything was fine. Yes, things were slightly tense since they hadn't said three words to each other since breakfast. Maybe he should address the elephant in the room, figuratively speaking.

As she wiped her mouth and walked over with a now empty stomach, Jake gave her a small, encouraging smile.

"Feel better?"

"…A little…"

"Let's take a rest here for a little while."

"M'kay…"

Ace leaned against the front bumper next to Jake and rested her head on his shoulder after crossing her arms and closing her eyes. Her breathing evened out and a dusting of pink crossed Jake's face and ears.

The two were dressed in their Shibusen uniforms for their mission. Ace wore a loose black skirt that stopped just a couple inches above her knee, a teal blue sleeveless, form fitting shirt with a black sailor shoulder cover that had a white stripe on it and a white tie, a black denim jacket that only went down to just below her rib cage for the colder weather, and her black leather knee high combat boots with knee high teal blue socks. A Shibusen skull emblem was emblazoned on the left side of her skirt at the hem. Jake's uniform had a black canvas jacket with a Shibusen skull emblem badge on the right side, a white shirt, dark purple tie that curled at the end, black canvas jeans, and he wore his usual purple sneakers.

Wind ruffled the two's hair as Ace's headache and ears balanced out and Jake enjoyed the scenery. It was so peaceful and calm. Birds called, critters in the woods chattered to each other, and the leaves rustled in the breeze. But Jake decided he'd had enough quiet and/or nature chatter.

"I don't hate you for it," he began. Ace opened her eyes and groggily looked up at him.

"I know." She said softly. "If you hated me you would've gone back to Death City and decided you didn't want to have anything to do with me."

Jake pondered this. It was true; if he had felt that way, the only logical conclusion was to leave, but he knew that being a Goddess of Insanity wasn't who Ace was entirely.

"True, but… that wouldn't be right because that's not just who you are. You're a lot of things. You're a great weapon, you get pretty good grades, you hate mushrooms, you're mood for some things changes, you're favorite fruit is strawberry. You sleep on your side or your stomach-"

"How'd you know that?!"

"You leave your bathroom door open at night. You're not a morning person, you never mix the food on your plate, you can argue and PMS to anyone but still break down and cry in their arms five minutes later-"

Ace's ears turned pink. "Not all the time."

"Not all the time, but you still do. You're severely stubborn, you love music, and you rant and rave whenever someone messes with your room or bathroom organization. You're slightly anal compulsive-"

"Am not!"

"Are to, don't deny it. You're love helping others, and you still beat yourself up over what happened to your old partner. I don't know all the details, but I know enough. I know who _you _are. The Goddess part is just another part. And when you feel ready to open up more to me then I'll listen."

Jake turned his head and looked down into Ace's eyes. He gently tugged off her black hat that was askew on her head. Her face was slightly red and her ears looked like they could catch on fire. Jake smirked and patted her hat hair.

Suddenly the woods were quiet and something felt different as clouds moved in. Behind Jake a stick cracked.

"Well, how sweet. Ace, you have such fine taste in meisters," cooed a scratchy yet calm voice from behind Jake.

Turning around the two saw a pale woman with long black hair that seemed to just fade away at the tips, her red eyes were piercing even from 40 feet away. Her ruby red lips curled in a fake smile, the woman's long talon-like fingernails stroked her chin while her long flowing dress billowed out behind her.

Floating in the air behind the woman was another girl that looked a few years older then Jake. The girl's short lavender hair poked out from a black and white, panda themed, long sleeve, hooded dress that ended half way up her thigh. The girl was also wearing black knee high socks and shoes while balancing on a broom with her legs crossed. Her large brown eyes seemed gentle looking but her evil grin said otherwise.

The last member of the group in front of Ace and Jake was a platinum blonde boy with empty olive green eyes, glasses, a leather patchwork jacket, black jeans, and steel-toed boots was holding a medieval looking sword with intricate bird carvings with a metal that seemed to be made of a metal that, when shining in the light, looked blue-ish. A empty expression was on his face and his eyes seemed bottomless. This particular boy, who looked their age, had Ace's attention fixed on him.

"Rylan…" She whispered.

* * *

Blue: Holy crap the feels. (t.t) Poor Ace….

I: You made her like that.

Blue: ….. True.

You: You're very evil to your main characters. In that one story idea you made the girl's husband have to go to another dimension for months with no contact. Is this going to be an ongoing problem with your characters that are named 'Ace'?

Blue: O.O …. Maybe…. No.

I/You: =_=

Blue: …. REVIEW :D

PS:

Blue: OH! Right, I forgot I wanted to add some stuff with Riana and Sky*Star since I haven't really focused much on the two. Which is odd cause they were going to be the 2nd most focused on team…. Huh… Now! To get into that team's groove! I'm gonna have to re-read the past few chapters of them, because I've been up to my neck in AceXJake feels (t-t) Actually, I've had this cooped up in my hard-drive for too long. I'll just have the next chapter be Riana and Sky*Star.


End file.
